


Words of Love

by semikusa



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semikusa/pseuds/semikusa
Summary: Words could never express how happy Shigeaki was.





	Words of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For ann, @TEGOSHlGE
> 
> Because of the scarce TegoShige fics, here you go! Happy belated birthday too~ Thank you always, Ann!
> 
> And yes, Tegoshi and a little boy make the house even rowdier.

The morning sun breaks through the cracks of the window, awakening the young man from his peaceful slumber. He wakes up slowly, as to not wake his partner. He stretches a little to shake off his sleepiness and then he looks over the person sleeping beside him. The blond man was sleeping all so peacefully, albeit the sunlight shining on his face. He looks so beautiful, the man thought to himself, as he ran his fingers across his face affectionately. He smiles to himself as the sleeping man coos at his touch. The man smiles back at him sleepily, with his eyes still closed.

 

“Shige…? Is it morning already…?” he yawns.

 

Shigeaki chuckles a bit, “Idiot, the sunlight’s right on your face, can’t you feel it?”

 

“Maybe because I’m brighter than the sun, sunlight’s not affecting me.”

 

“What the heck is with that?” Shigeaki simply laughs warmly. Tegoshi can sound like an idiot most of the time, but that’s one of the reasons why he loves him so much.

 

Shigeaki gets up from the bed and Tegoshi whimpers due to the loss of contact and warmth.

 

“Mm… Don’t leave yet,”

 

“I need to wake Yuki for school. We can’t let him be late for school, can’t we?”

 

Tegoshi rolls over to the other side, “Mm, fine…” Shigeaki chuckles in reply and kisses his head before getting up once again.

  
  


Shigeaki heads over his little boy’s room, finding him fast asleep as well. He sleeps as soundly as one of his fathers, with a peaceful angelic face. Shigeaki lightly shakes him to wake him up and he whines a bit.

 

“Papa…? I’m still a bit sleepy....”  


“But that’s what you get for reading all night, Yuki.”

 

Yuki whines once more and slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. He mutters some inaudible sounds until he suddenly jerks, much to Shigeaki’s surprise.

 

“Ah…! _I almost forgot!_ Happy Birthday, Papa!” He immediately hugs his neck and Shigeaki hugs him back, to prevent himself from falling over.

 

“You really didn’t have to, but thank you.” He kisses his head and ruffles his hair. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Papa! You’re the best!”

 

“How about Papa Yuya?”

 

“He’s the best too! But you’re a little special today because today is your birthday!”

 

“Papa Yuya will get jealous if you say that,” patting Yuki’s head.

 

“It’s okay! Papa gets funny when he’s jealous.” He lets go of the embrace and gets down from his bed. “I’ll get ready for school now!” he exclaims as he hurriedly goes to the bathroom. Shigeaki watches him go for a while before leaving to prepare for breakfast.

  


He brews a kettle and turns on the stove, to prepare a simple breakfast of omelet and salmon and pork cutlets for their lunch. He starts up the rice cooker and fries the pork. While he is tasting his cooking, Tegoshi comes downstairs to smell the food. He leans his chin to peer over what Shigeaki’s cooking. Shigeaki, a little surprised, jumps a bit, almost flipping the egg too high.

 

“Warn me a little ahead, okay?” his voice a bit shaky.

 

“Hm.. sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. It smells good.”

 

“So, did you have a good sleep?”

 

He groans out a little bit, “Yeah. Because of you.”

 

Shigeaki chuckles, “Really now? You’re just flattering me.” Tegoshi simply laughs in return and proceeds to fix the plates and glasses for the table. Small, hurried footsteps are heard approaching and it could be no other than their small boy.

 

“Papa Yuya! Good morning!!” He rushes over to jump on him and Tegoshi barely catches him and lifts him up.

 

“Good morning, Yuki. You seem really excited today! Do you want to play with Papa again?”

 

“No! You have work today, so today’s a no-no!”

 

“But I want to play with Yuki!” Tegoshi says cheerfully.

 

“That’s bad, Papa! You can’t skip work!” Yuki pouts while pinching his nose.

 

“Ow-- ow-- Okay! I’ll go to work!” He laughs while putting him down. Yuki goes over to help Shigeaki with the preparations and bring the food to the table with Tegoshi. They all proceed to sit at the table and eat their breakfast.

Yuki notices, “We’re having Papa Shige’s favorite food for lunch today! And for breakfast! But I really loved the food you grilled yesterday, Papa!”

 

Shigeaki looks at him fondly, “The one Papa Yuya nearly ruined?”  


“Hey, I was trying to help…!”

 

Shigeaki shakes his head, “You don’t just drop food on the grill. They won’t cook evenly.”

 

Tegoshi pouts and looks away, “At least I tried…”

 

“It’s so weird how your Papa gets more rowdy and excited than you, Yuki. Sometimes I wonder if he’s the child of the family.” Tegoshi shouts a “Hey!” while Yuki giggles loudly. Shigeaki smiles at the warm situation. He’s happy to see his family smiling like this. Thinking of how contented he is right now, his heart feels warm and full.

 

“Ah, Yuya, what did you get to eat for breakfast yesterday? Sorry I couldn’t prepare food that time.”

 

“Hm… I ate you,” he teases.

 

Shigeaki kicks him under the table and Tegoshi winces a bit. “Hey! That’s not funny. And not true. What did you do to wake up so late?”

 

“I did the ‘thing’,” Tegoshi responds nonchalantly.

 

Shigeaki sighs a bit heavily, “As always. Just don’t fool around like you used to.”

 

Yuki butts in, “Do you remember, Papa Yuya?! Did you remember to get something for Papa Shige?”

 

Tegoshi only gives a questioning look and a “hm?”

 

Shigeaki sighs once again, “It’s okay, Papa Yuya has a lot of things to do, so it’s okay that he forgets,” while patting his head in reassurance. There’s a slight disappointment in his tone though.

 

“You’re so bad, Papa Yuya! You totally forgot Papa Shige’s birthday! So that means I only have a gift for him! Papa Shige will only love me today.” Shigeaki laughs while Tegoshi whines.

 

“Nooo! You can’t have Papa all to yourself!”  


Yuki argued, “I’m the one who remembered Papa’s birthday so I’m better than you!” Yuki and Tegoshi have a playful quarrel before Shigeaki interrupts.

 

“You’ll be late for school, Yuki.” He smiles.

 

Yuki stands up quickly, “Oh yeah! Sorry Papa, I forgot. I’ll get my bag!!” He puts away his plate and wipes his face. Before he leaves again, he hands over a letter and drawing of them three. The letter reads:

 

_Dear Papa Shige,_

 

_Thank you for everything! You always make such good food for me and always watch over me! Even if you’re tired, you always smile and play with me! I want to read your books someday but for now, please read more books with me so that I can learn more! You’re really the best and I don’t want you to go. I’ll always love you, Papa! Happy Birthday!_

 

_Love,_

_Kato Yuki_

 

He has a pressed flower on the other side of the card and a little note that says:

 

_Your smile is as beautiful as the flowers, Papa! Sorry, it’s old already. I promise to take you to see them!_

 

The drawing consists of them three, both Shigeaki and Tegoshi holding either hand and standing in front of their house. Tegoshi peers over to look at the card too and Shigeaki tells him, “He may not be a skilled artist, but his words are really beautiful. I really raised a good boy.” He smiles brightly at the letter and feels overjoyed over what his son had written for him. His words were short but sweet and full of love. He loves his boy too much, but he feels like it’s not enough. He makes him so happy and worth waking up early for. He couldn’t ask for more from such a wonderful boy.

 

“Hey me too. His optimism and energy are as much as mine.”

 

“And that means I have two boys screaming lyrics around the house.”

 

“At least we can sing!” Tegoshi pokes before leaving for a bit.

  


Shigeaki starts preparing their lunchboxes and cleaning up while the others freshen up for work and school. Tegoshi comes earlier than Yuki and goes over to Shigeaki, handing him a small box while looking away shyly.

 

He mutters, “I didn’t forget. I couldn’t just say I was out choosing your gift.”

Shigeaki kisses him lightly and smiles through the kiss. “You didn’t have to. You being here and waking next to you is already enough.”

 

He stammers, “But that’s not enough for me! I haven’t said thank you a lot.”

 

Shigeaki opens the box to find a silver necklace with a small feather charm hanging.

 

“It’s beautiful, really. I’d wear this every day.”

 

“You better! I chose that properly. I really thought of you yesterday. And today. And all the other days.”

 

Shigeaki kisses his forehead, “Thank you again, Yuya. I love you.”

 

Tegoshi smiles brightly at him and exclaims a bit loudly, “I love you lots too!” He hugs his neck tightly and Shigeaki wraps his arms around him and buries his face in his hair. He’s happy like this, he couldn’t ask for more. After letting go, he smoothes out Tegoshi’s clothes and hands him over his lunch. “Do well in work today. I’ll be finishing up my manuscript too.” Tegoshi kisses his cheek and when he was just about to head for the door, a squeak rises from their little boy.

 

“You’re so unfair, Papa Yuya! You remembered it all this time!! You just wanted Papa Shige all to yourself~!”

 

Tegoshi crouches down to pinch his cheek and chuckles, “Of course I do. I love Papa Shige more than anyone else in this world.”

 

“No, it’s me! I love him more!” Tegoshi sticks out his tongue and Yuki runs over to Shigeaki, hugging his leg.

 

“I won’t let you have Papa!” He shouts.

 

Tegoshi shouts back, “We’ll see about that!” He proceeds to tickle Yuki and Shigeaki watches over them fondly. He looks over at the clock and interrupts their play again.

 

“It’s getting late. It’s best to leave now.”

 

Tegoshi relaxes, “Okay, okay. I’ll be leaving now!” while pulling Yuki along.  Yuki shouts a greeting before leaving and they hold hands going to his school. Shigeaki watches them leave for a bit while waving and enters the house again.

  


When he proceeds back to his study, he finds a fountain pen inside an unopened box on his desk, with an attached letter. He picks up the pen and studies it. “He remembers my favorite brand too…” he mutters to himself. He picks up the letter and opens it carefully.

 

He proceeds to read the letter,

  


_Dear Shigeaki,_

 

_Thank you for all the years you’ve been with me and taken care of me. Honestly, I wouldn’t know where I’d be without you. And you’re one of the persons who bring me the most happiness in my life, aside from our little boy. I am so thankful for you being here and putting up with me despite my worst times and days. I really should’ve listened to you more back then. But I don’t regret it as much anymore. It was because of those days that we were brought together. So thank you, for being here, and existing._

 

_How do I say this… Right now, I love you so much. I mean, I really love you so much even until today. Rather, I have loved you and still love you as much. I want to give all my heart to you. I want to continue laughing with you until we’re old and wrinkly. For some as foolish as me, you gave me a reason to live and love again. I love each and every part of you. You who never gave up on me, or anyone. You who smiled amidst the difficulties. You who nags and scolds me all the time. You who is like me; we’re similar but different. You who tolerates the troublesome me. You who listens with an open heart. You who brightens up my seasons. You who gave me your love and accepts my love. Your smile, your laugh, your touch, your courage, your words, your love, I want to keep it with me forever. I will never forget what you’ve done for me and your kindness. I am so indebted to you. I just can’t bring myself to hurt you. So if I ever did, I’m sorry. I never meant it. I want to protect your smile._

 

_As I keep saying I love you, my feelings keep growing and I become more thankful for you. I want to send you my words of love to tell you how much I really do, but words are never enough. I’ll always love you forever. Even if there is an end, I’ll love you._

 

_I love you._

__\- Kato Yuya_ _

 

 

_P.S. Did I get to make you cry? I hope I did~ Because I cried while making this letter!_

 

He smiled while his eyes grew hot and glassy. Shigeaki shakily puts away the letter, trying to avoid tears from spilling on the paper. He sniffles a bit and continues smiling anyway because his heart is so full and happy. His words were like a melody that played all his favorite notes, serenading him. It was like a song of love, carrying all his feelings in the verses. He chokes back a sob and laughs to himself while staring at a picture of him on his desk.

 

_“You did for sure, Yuya. And next time, please say this in person.”_


End file.
